Automotive vehicles are becoming more customizable in order to meet the values and priorities of customers. Vehicle owners generally desire flexibility to reconfigure a vehicle to meet their specific needs. For example, customers appreciate the ability to fold down rear seats in order to provide more rear cargo space. Fuel economy considerations are also important to most vehicle owners.